Don't Want To Set The World On Fire
by ChaoticItalian
Summary: Marley SinClair learns that loving someone is very, very painful


God, it hurt. Toxic gas ripped through my lungs every time I fought for air in the small, enclosed Purifier room. I heard someone beating on the glass and calling my name. I didn't know who it was. The room was getting dark. So, I closed my eyes and remembered the thing that comforted me. Home. The Vault. Butch. Dogmeat. All those things I would never see again. Gone.

I was 10 when I first realized, I do not like girls. It was my birthday. My father had surprised me with the party, even though I never really liked surprises. My best friend Amata had helped my father plan this. She was pretty, but I never felt attracted to her like I was apparently supposed to according to our maintenance man, Stanley. Amata had gotten me a present. She wouldn't tell me what it was, so I guessed "A date with Butch DeLoria?" She was surprised by this, claiming she didn't know I was even into boys. I didn't either to be completely honest. I don't know why I even said it, but for some reason, I really wanted it.

Fast forward a couple years and I'm 16. Ready to take my G.O.A.T exam. Or, at least, as ready as I'd ever be. I made my way down the halls of Vault 101 when I heard familiar voices. I peeked around the corner to see the Tunnel Snakes harassing Amata. The Tunnel Snakes were the gang that harassed basically everyone. And their leader was none other than Butch. Who knew about how I felt about him, which meant I had been at the receiving end of his beatings more times than I'd like to admit.

I attempted to walk past like I hadn't seen anything, but I knew deep down I wasn't about to be let off easy. I felt a large hand grab the back of my Vault suit and slam me into the metal wall. I swore to God I heard my spine crack. "Well if it isn't the Fairy" Butch's voice rang in my ears. The blow had threw off my everything. I looked him in the eyes and groaned "Please… I think you actually broke my spine…" Wally Mack and the others laughed at my pain, as usual.

Butch joined them and dropped me to the ground, where I curled over "Go call Daddy to fix it. Or maybe you shouldn't worry. Your spine is as straight as you now." He quipped before heading into the class, the other 3 giving swift kicks to my stomach on the way in. I swore I heard Paul give a little 'Sorry' as he delivered his. He was always too good for the Tunnel Snakes. Amata helped me up and got me into my seat.

After the test, I limped as quickly as I could to Mr. Broth to hand in my results. He quickly looked it over and told me I was to be a hairdresser. Lovely! But I had to get out before I started throwing up a lung or blood or something. As I left, I caught the end of Butch's results "I'm a barber! Not a hairdresser!"

Fuck.

Working with Butch, was like working with a rabid possum on crack. Always threatening me, and really OCD about how I did my job. He would always correct me and smack me with different variations of hairstyling tools. And his constant homophobic slang just got worse

"I thought fags were supposed to be good at this shit?"

And I remember the day I had had enough.

We were alone in the shop, getting ready to open it for the day. Butch was in a mood that told me to keep my distance. Even if he bullied me,I respected his space. However, he wouldn't stop staring at me. It was throwing me off so I met his gaze with a matching glare "Can I help you?" I asked, poison lining my tone. "Of all the fuckin' dudes in this damn vault, and I had to be the one your fruity ass had to crush on" he growled, knocking shit off a table. This caught me off guard "What the fuck does that have to do with anything? I was, like, 10." I shot back, my tone never changing. He stalked towards me and stuck a finger in my face "Now because of you, everybody thinks I'm a faggot like you!" Now I was pissed.

I dropped my comb that was in my hand and stuck my finger in his face "Now listen here, you ugly schmuck! I ain't done nothing wrong! My sexuality is my business and if everyone else think your gay because I liked you when I was 10 and now we work together, that's their fucking opinion! And maybe if you weren't so FUCKING full of yourself, you wouldn't care what they think!" My voice rang through the shop and he had gone silent. His glare got more intense and I was suddenly aware how close our faces were. He smelled like aftershave and pomade with a hint of… lemon?

His smell distracted me long enough for him to shove me into my table of tools. I recoiled quickly and swung at him, hitting him directly in his eye. He held his face and I suddenly realized I was done for. Butch easily had 100 pounds of muscle on me. I attempted to make a run for the door when he tackled me "Not so fast you fucking pussy!" He growled. We wrestled on the floor, Butch landing more punches than I could. When he finished, I realized what position he was in over my body.

His thick thighs straddled my waist, and his hand pinned mine above my head. His eye was swollen and his lip was bleeding, the blood dripped onto my Vault suit. It mixed with the blood that was flowing from my nose. I expected him to hit me again, but it didn't happen. I almost swear the blood flowing from my nose increased as I heard him whisper "God, you are fucking pretty even after I kick your ass." Then, his lips crashed onto mine. It hurt and it tasted like blood, but I fucking loved it. I had wanted Butch for so long and taken so many beatings just to be near him, and NOW I find out his bitch ass is in the closet.

I felt him slowly unzip the front of my suit and kiss down my chest to the hem of my boxers. I hadn't worn my undershirt so every kiss sent shockwaves through my body. I looked down at him and smirked "So… you're definitely not gay. Got it" I teased him through soft whimpers. I felt his hand reach up and wrap around my throat, he squeezed the sides a bit and I let out a loud moan. His eyes met mine "You never tell anyone about this, and I'll make sure we can do it more often." He said, using his free hand to release my cock. "

Shit, Nosebleed. I didn't know you were packing this much heat" he purred, giving a long lick to my shaft. My blush deepened as I realized his confidence told me that he had done this before, with who, I wasn't going to ask.

Before I knew it, I was getting a blowjob from the one guy who's always made fun of me for liking dick. I watched my clock disappear into his mouth as I gripped his greased up hair. This was the first time it had ever happened to me, so I wasn't completely sure what to do, but I knew I was about to blow my load into my bullies mouth "Fuck… you look even better with my cock in your mouth." I purred to him. His face turned red, and I knew he liked it. Of course he had a praise kink, Selfish Bastard.

A few more thrusts had me cumming down his throat with the loudest moan I'd ever let out. I prayed there was no one outside the door. He sat up and wiped the cum from his chin as I leaned against the wall for support. He buried his hand into my blonde curls and pulled me into another, more passionate kiss. I liked this. I liked the way he smelled, the way his lips felt against mine, and the taste of me on them. He pulled away and leaned our foreheads. "Fairy" I chuckled, in a moment of irony. He returned the chuckle with a smile to go along with it "Get the fuck up and let's do our job."


End file.
